Azmuth
Azmuth is the creator of the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix and Ascalon. Appearance Azmuth is an elderly Galvan, approximately 5 inches tall. He resembles an anthropomorphic grey frog, with gills and sticky skin. He has bulbous eyes with rectangular black pupils and eyelids that open and close horizontally. Four thin tendrils grow out of his lower jaw, while two longer ones grow out of his upper jaw, giving him the appearance of having a beard. Azmuth wore a green Galvan tunic with black sleeves and a black stripe running down his chest and abdomen. A black belt surrounded his waist. The platings were coloured silver and covered more of his neck, shoulders and wrists, as well as his legs and feet, leaving his toes exposed. His eyes were light green and also appeared smaller, as if squinting in a human manner. Personality Azmuth was very paranoid, as evidenced by the amount of work he put into hiding his home from the rest of the universe. He was a bit impolite. He originally refused to repair the Omnitrix in Secret of the Omnitrix, and was willing to let the universe get destroyed. Azmuth was very pessimistic, unwilling to shut down the Omnitrix's self-destruct at first, despite it meaning the destruction of the universe. The reason why is that he simply didn't believe the universe was worth saving. This is because he invented the Omnitrix so the aliens of the universe would have a better understanding of each other, but other people like Vilgax only wanted to use it as a weapon of war. Eventually Azmuth has become less pessimistic and more serious, showing a no-nonsense personality in War of the Worlds. This is especially apparent in Map of Infinity, where he was dealing with a disaster of intergalactic proportions, and when the universe or galaxy is being threatened. This time around, throughout the series and its sequels, he is concerned about the safety of the universe and his planet, Galvan Prime. This is seen when he gets angry at Chris Garth for losing the Omnitrix to "the most dangerous being in the universe", as well as not being able to retrieve the pieces of the Map of Infinity. He also spent considerable time mixing into the Galvan society as well as developing the complete defence system of Galvan Mark II. Skills & Abilities Even by the super-intelligent Galvan standards, Azmuth's mental prowess is considered worlds apart from the rest of his race. He is well-regarded as the smartest being in the universe (or at least 3 to 5 galaxies). He is often referred to by his Galvan peers as "First Thinker". Along with his intelligence, Azmuth is gifted with years of experience and knowledge. Azmuth is a skilled inventor, having created numerous inventions, his greatest being the Omnitrix. Because he created the Omnitrix, Azmuth knows all about its functions so he has the potential to use any model of the Omnitrix more effectively than anyone else. Azmuth once used the Omnitrix to fight Vilgax, though only for a short time. Weapons None. Family None. Voice Actor Jeff Bennett. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Single Category:Galvins Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroes